


The Fourteenth Day Of Valentine's

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Alternating, Rich Has A Bad Home Life, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The folder is labeled "The Fourteen Days of Valentine's." Michael opens it tentatively, similar to how one might attempt to disarm a bomb, and takes out the sheets of paper inside. He scans the plans quickly, his expression changing from confused to understanding. "Oh, so it's like the Twelve Days of Christmas... but romantic?" Jake nods, grinning mischievously."You get it, right?"On the thirteen days leading up to Valentine's, Jake Dillinger plots with (primarily) Michael Mell, (secondarily) Brooke Lohst, and (kind of) Jeremy Heere to get Rich Goranski thirteen different gifts, signed "From Your Secret Admirer," hopefully ending with a big romantic gesture on Valentine's Day. Unfortunately for him, Rich can be kinda clueless. Will "Operation Romance" succeed in helping Jake get the guy, or will this Valentine's be a bust?





	1. Operation: Romance

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to 14th DoV! This is going to be a pretty long fic and it won't update really regularly, but it will get updated and it will be completed.
> 
> in which michael mell and brooke lohst help two guys get together and jeremys there too i guess
> 
> have fun + enjoy

The phone was ringing. It was nine in the morning, on a Saturday no less, and yet, the phone was ringing. Michael Mell, not bothering to move from his very comfortable facedown position on his bed, felt around for his phone. He made contact, grabbing the device and lifting his head to unlock it and answer the call. He didn't bother to check who it was, but he assumed it would be his best friend (and boyfriend), Jeremy.  
  
"'Sup, Jere?" There's the faint sound of traffic on the other line, of cars rushing by and a motor faintly humming.  
  
"Uh, you got the first and the last letter right! Two outta four is pretty sweet."  
  
Not Jeremy, then. "Jake? Uh, hey!" Michael didn't want to simply ask the popular senior what had prompted such a call this early over the weekend, choosing to wrack his brain instead. He did share an introductory engineering class with Jake, maybe he just needed help with the project they were given last week. That would make sense.  
  
"Hey, Mike! Are you free in like, half an hour? I'm inviting some friends out to IHOP. I need help with something and it can't wait!" Jake really couldn't be faulted for enthusiasm. He sounded way too chipper for a January morning, at least in Michael's humble opinion. It was as if he didn't know it was below freezing outside or something. Then again, he was... sporty. Waking up at six or seven to do soccer drills out on the field or _whatever_ it was jocks did that required them to be up so damn early was Jake's norm.  
  
Michael did have some extra money saved up, and he was currently haggling with his Crystal Pepsi guy to settle on a reasonable price, so why not treat himself this once?  
  
"Sure, I'm in! Who's coming?" Michael considered adding Summoning a surprising amount of effort, Michael got up and got dressed while Jake named the people he invited, which didn't turn out to be as many as expected.  
  
"Oh, just Brooke and Jeremy. I wanted to invite Christine, but she's doing some sorta workshop today and didn't pick up her phone."  
  
Michael highly doubted Jeremy was even awake. It was difficult to wake the guy up before noon on a weekend, and basically impossible before ten. "And you actually made contact with Jeremy?"  
  
"Left a voicemail! I really hope he's ready when Brooke pulls up. I mean, I'll wait for him, but it'd be nice." Michael sighed. "Leave it to me, Jake. You comin' to get me too?"  
  
"Of course! That's what friends are for, Mike!"  
  
"It's... It's Michael."  
  
"Got it, Micha!"  
  
Close enough.

* * *

  
  
The gang made it to IHOP around eleven. Jake did wait for Jeremy to get ready, which took thirty minutes. He was slow moving when he was tired.  
  
They made it to a booth and Jeremy immediately plopped down next to the window and put his head down. "Is he asleep?" Brooke took the seat opposite Jeremy, and Jake sat down next to her, leaving Michael to sit next to Jeremy.  
  
 "'M not," Jeremy mumbles, "'S just bright in here." Slowly, he lifts his head and checks out the menu Michael offers him.  
  
"So," Jake says, voice laden with mystery not unlike a cliche villain, "You're probably wondering why I called you all here." He laces his hands together and stares at his friends across the table.  
  
"Yes, gee, Jake, why did you call us here?" Brooke echoes the sentiment, obviously in on the plan. They look across the table, surveying the effect their words had on their peers. "Uninterested" was the overall vibe. Brooke slouched into her seat, crossing her arms. "You guys are no fun. It's actually really cute and romantic and I was all for it but it doesn't look like you'll be much help."  
  
"Just wait until he's eaten," Michael assured the two, "he'll be easier to talk to, then. For now, why did you call us here? Are you guys going out?" Brooke and Jake both shook their heads vigorously.  
  
"It's, like, the hugest faux pas to start dating someone less than three weeks before Valentine's day, then you have to buy them things and it can get really serious really quickly," she explained patiently. Jake took this as his cue. "Unless, of course, you ask them out on Valentine's day, right? Because then you going out with them is the Valentine's present itself. It rocks."  
  
Before the two could elaborate, the waiter swung by the table and orders were placed, with Jeremy stumbling his way through the most basic of orders. He put his head down on the table again as soon as the waiter left. "Let me die here, Michael."  His boyfriend pats his back comfortingly.  
  
"So, if you're not going out, what's the big news?" Jake lit up at this, leaning forwards in his seat in a way that was almost intimidating.  
  
"There's someone I do wanna ask out on Valentine's," he said, "But I want it to be really special. Like, in a way no one has ever done. And I need help from some people for it to work." After a moment, he frowns. "Well, I got the idea off of my Pinterest, so I'm sure other people have done it, but not in the way I'm gonna do it. And I need help to do it how I want to."  
  
Almost as if on cue, Brooke reaches into the varsity cheer duffle bag she carries around in place of a purse and pulls out some sort of folder. She slides it across the table as if it holds some sort of secret intel. She lifts her gaze to Michael's, eyes narrowed in some sort of unspoken threat. This is a _secret_. Two of the most popular kids in school are trusting Michael and Jeremy with a secret, probably because they have no one to tell it to. That _kinda_ hurts, but he lets it slide.  
  
"Okay, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second." Michael raises his hands, almost in defense. "Who is this person? I mean, no one really expects anything _extravagant_ just to start dating. Maybe just... sit her down and tell her how you feel? You'll put a lot of pressure on her if she doesn't feel the same way."  
  
An expression flickers over Jake's face that Michael is not quite familiar with, but is soon replaced yet again by his normal bright smile. "It's not like, fireworks or anything super spectacular. Open the folder."  
  
The folder is labeled "The Fourteen Days of Valentine's." Michael opens it tentatively, similar to how one might attempt to disarm a bomb, and takes out the sheets of paper inside. He scans the plans quickly, his expression changing from confused to understanding. "Oh, so it's like the Twelve Days of Christmas... but romantic?" Jake nods, grinning mischievously. "You get it, right?"  
  
It was kind of a sweet gesture. "Okay, yeah, I get it. But who are you doing all of this for? I mean, you're kind of a playboy, Jake. This just _screams_ commitment."  
  
"I'm not a playboy! Some of my long-term relationships just don't end up being long-term. Don't shame me, Micha!" Jake's joking with him like they're friends, and something about that makes Michael feel... accomplished. He would never have gone to IHOP with Jake last year, but the events that transpired at school led to everyone becoming closer. It was kinda nice having friends in different circles.  
  
"But in all seriousness, yes. I want this to be, you know, a thing. An exclusive, committed, closed thing." While that was sweet, Michael realized his question had not really been answered. "Yeah, alright, but who are you hopefully getting committed to?"  
  
"Rich," Jake said immediately Michael simply stared at him for a moment. Even Jeremy seemed to find the strength to hold his head up once more, not looking as surprised as his boyfriend did. Jake rubbed the back of his neck in a way that could only be described as 'nervously.' A bashful smile crept onto his face. "What's everyone staring at me for?"  
  
"He's perfect for you," Michael said, and everything started to make sense. Richard Goranski really did have what one might call a penchant for the dramatic. A relatively big gesture like this would be a perfect start to their relationship. But he did not know that Jake liked guys, not at all. He's pretty much the first thing that pops into Michael's head when he hears the words 'straight guy,' what with the football and the unavoidable fact he's dated pretty much every girl within his "league" at their high school. Is this a new development, him liking dudes? Or had he always known? Michael figured it wasn't really his place to ask, but the questions were still there, tittering in the back of his mind.  
  
The waiter came back with everyone's orders, and there was a brief lapse in conversation as they all started to eat. "So, Rich, huh?" Jermy finally spoke up. "I always wondered what sort of person would be his type."  Michael snorted at that. "Hey, Brooke, you got a pencil?"  
  
Brooke tossed him a pen from her duffel bag. "Okay, first of all," Michael said, beginning to cross things off the list, earning an affronted gasp from Brooke, "You can't just do the twelve days of Christmas. That's far too many birds, and also a lot of actual people. You should give Rich things that he likes. And there are two extra days here that you haven't filled in." He taps the paper with the pen for emphasis.  
  
"I just figured after the twelve days I'd play it by ear," Jake stated with far too much confidence. His cheeks were tinted pink.  
  
"You can do the entire list from scratch with things that he likes! It's way more personal that way. We'll help you." Michael looked over to Jeremy, "Right, Jere?"  
  
"So you're joining Operation: Romance?" Brooke asked, tilting her head to the side. At their faces of confusion, she added, "That's what we're calling it. Jeremy, after a moment, shrugged and nodded. "Sure, Brooke."  He figured he didn't have anything to really do over the next few days, anyway.  
  
"Yes!" She punched the air twice, grinning. "Sorry, I just really like hanging out with you guys!" That was definitely news to Jeremy. He stuttered out a "You too," before just looking back down to his food. Michael picked the pen back up and adjusted his glasses on his face.  
  
"So, we should start with day one..."


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the First Day of Valentine's, Rich gets a present and a whole lot of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, every instance of a present/day will most likely be a chapter. Most of this is going to be in Rich's POV, but not all of it. Operation Romance is a go. The first of February, for the purpose of story, is Thursday in this fic. 
> 
> This is a small chapter.

It's the first of February, and Richard Goranski's almost home from school. Today went well, even if it was boring. He got to school relatively early to copy his science homework from Michael, claiming that he "forgot" it, for the tenth day in a row. Really, he just hated physics with a passion. If he could skate by with a D, he would be happy. He stayed after school to watch the girls practice volleyball, and also because Brooke, one of those girls, offered to drive him home. She was awesome that way.  
  
Once outside, he realized that it was a little warm for February and shed his winter coat, tossing it over his shoulder the way that models sometimes do in magazines. He quirked a brow and made eye contact with Brooke, who giggles at him, though she herself was shivering through her thin cardigan. He handed over his coat.  
  
"Thanks!" Brooke scanned the student parking lot once, twice, and then pursed her lips. "What's wrong?" She shook her head at the slight concern in his voice.  
  
"It's nothing. Just, Chloe said she would meet me here and I don't know where she is." She glanced down at her phone, sending a text, and after a while, her eyebrows knit together. "Oh sorry, I forgot we were gonna hang," She read, "Can we reschedule? Blushing face, sad face, arrow with the word soon under it, two hearts, blue heart," She finished, frowning. "That's fine. It's fine." She didn't seem to be speaking to Rich.  
  
She got in the car, and her friend followed suit, slamming the door a lot louder than he should've. "Sorry," He apologized quickly. "About the door and about Chloe. Does she pull stunts like this often?"  
  
Brooke waved away the question. "It's fine. She always makes up for it, and it's not like she's standing me up, because she told me." Rich didn't think that was quite right. "I just thought she would remember. It's really close to Valentine's and I wanted to do, you know, romantic things."  
  
"Chloe's idea of romance is very different from other people's." Brooke snorted a little at that. "Yeah, tell me about it! She gets really jealous whenever I talk to pretty girls, and she like, swoops in like 'that's MY girlfriend!'" A small smile creeps onto her face. "It's sweet."  
  
Rich thought it was weird, but to each her own.  
  
"Well, if she doesn't do anything this Valentine's, you can hang out with me! It's not like guys and girls are lining up for a chance with Rich, firesetter." He scoffs lightly.  For some reason, Brooke tenses, which isn't what he wanted to happen. She looks down at the car's dash and starts the engine, both hands on the wheel.  
  
"Thanks, Rich. That means a lot."

  
  
There was a package waiting for him on the front step when he got home. Odd, he didn't remember ordering anything from Amazon recently, not that he was complaining. Maybe a package got mixed up and he could get money or something for returning it, or maybe it was just a really belated/early birthday present. He stoops down to pick up the parcel, noticing that there's a note attached to it.

  
  
_The First Day of Valentine's_  
_\- ?_  
  
_\- Your Secret Admirer_

  
  
Huh. That was ominous. The note was typed in a really swirly font, which takes Rich a minute or so to decipher. He quirks an eyebrow and sets down his backpack, sitting on the front steps and opening the nicely-wrapped package, tearing the pink wrapping paper off and balling it up.  
  
Inside the package is a beanie. It's a simple blue, with the telltale swoosh of the Nike logo on the front. "Oh, sweet," He exclaimed to no one in particular, Brooke being long gone, and jammed the hat onto his head.  
  
It fit nicely, and he didn't want to take it off. It was like, you know, a glove for his head. After a moment, he deems that thought to be stupid. He takes a picture of himself and uploads it online, titling it "The First Day Of Valentine's??" It's obvious that he's pleased in it.  
  
He's so pleased, in fact, that the rest of the day goes by a little easier. His dad gets home, and for once, they don't bicker. Nothing gets broken, no plates or family pictures, and no one gets bruised. He just goes upstairs to his room, sits on his bed, plays idle games on his phone, chats with his friends, and wonders if there'll be something else tomorrow.

  
It's a weird way to get his attention, sure, but it's definitely effective.


End file.
